parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/34
TheChio (Part 3) *Inside The Room, we find Bit. He almost feels swallowed by the emptiness of this place. It is vast, and it is black. It is hard for him to even see where he is going.* Bit: King Noob! Where are you?! *With that, the King steps out of the darkness. He is right in front of Bit, having seemingly appeared from nowhere. Bit instantly jumps into a defensive stance.* King Noob: Oh, no need to be so jumpy, Bit Master. That is your name, isn’t it? Bit: *furrowing his brow* Yeah. You should probably remember it. It’s the name of the one who’s going to stop you. King Noob: Stop me from doing what, Bit Master? *smirks* What you secretly want? Bit: *sneers at him* What are you talking about?! King Noob: Oh, there’s no need to keep up the act. *strides lithely over to the right, where a control panel that Bit had not yet noticed is positioned* Now that we’re out of the fanfare and bluster that accompanies your associates, you can be honest. *takes a seat* You want to see this place torn apart just as much as I do. Bit: *eyes widen* Are you insane? Why would I want something like that?! King Noob: It’s only natural. Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy seeing that old place fall to pieces, deep down inside. That old Sonic forum you claim to care about so. Bit: Alright, I’ve heard enough. You’re getting a beating, Kingsy. *steps over to the King, only to walk into an invisible shield* What the...? King Noob: The Room is my home. I have full control over it. That much should be obvious. Which is why you should really just give up now. Bit: I don’t think so. I’ve been waiting to take out the person responsible for what happened to the old forum. I’m not going to throw away that chance now I’ve got it. King Noob: What chance? You’re in Noob territory. Get it through your thick head. *presses a few keys at the control panel* You might as well enjoy the show. It’s quite glorious, seeing a forum being purged from the internet. Beautiful, even. Bit: I’ve really had enough of your voice. How about you fight me man-to-man? King Noob: And what would that accomplish? Nothing. Certainly wouldn’t prove anything. *presses some more keys, and on the screen above the control panel the thunder storm is seen becoming more violent* Forget it, Bit Master. It’s over. You were never going to win. Bit: You’re pretty sure of yourself for some damn noob. I’ve made it all the way up here. Now fight me. King Noob: *sighs* Fine, if that will make you feel better. *clicks his fingers, and the shield dissipates* Come on, then. Show me what you’ve got. Bit: *grins* By all means. *charges at the King, looking to punch him directly in the face, but the King slides out of the way effortlessly* What the...?! King Noob: Nice job. *strikes Bit with a punch of his own, accentuated by a dark aura, and takes him down* Not nice enough though. Bit: Ugh. *holding his cheek*You seem quite reliant on that power of yours. King Noob: No more than you are of yours in the board. Sadly you’re out of your element now. You’re amongst my darkness, my void. Here, I make the rules. Bit: Well you know what they say about rules... *pulls out a metal rod, and swings it at the King... but misses again as he slides out of the way* Whoa! King Noob: Yes yes, they’re made to be broken and all that. Doesn’t work here, I’m afraid. *knocks down Bit with yet another of his power punches* So as I tried saying before you got all confrontational, you might as well quit. Bit: *grabbing jaw in pain* And why would I do that? King Noob: It makes the most sense, really. I mean, this situation is pretty normal for you, fighting a force you don’t understand. A group of newcomers who deep down inside seek nothing more than acceptance. All you do, however, is attack them, thinking yourself bigger than they because you run the site they wish to join. It’s sad really, you with your private sections and ban-happy moderators. You’re just asking to be invaded by my forces. Perhaps in the destruction of this place, you’d find some peace. Bit: You sure do like to talk nonsense. *swipes at him with his rod while on the floor, but misses again* Damn it... King Noob: Nonsense, truth... all depends on perspective. Frankly I’m surprised you don’t have the right perspective. I guess that’s what happens when you allow power to delude you. Shame, really. I can fix that, however. As soon as The Room engulfs your forum, its information vanishing into nothingness, you might see things for how they are. Perhaps you will be cured of the sickness that place has stricken you with. *King Noob kneels down to Bit and returns a grin that is almost similar to his own.* King Noob: I’m sure you’d agree deep down inside. It’s just time for me to knock down those pesky barriers. Let’s get started, shall we? *King Noob then walks over to the control panel, and begins to press more keys.* King Noob: I’m arranging to have more fresh noobs to arrive. I’m not terribly fond of outsourcing, but whatever gets the job done, I suppose. This should finish the place off once and for all. My void, my Room can then expand even further. Ahh, it will be so wonderful. *Suddenly, the King turns around to notice Bit leaping towards him, metal rod clasped in both hands. He quickly moves out of the way just in time.* King Noob: Goodness, I’ll admit it. You almost had me there. Sly move indeed. Bit: What do you mean, “almost”? *grins widely* King Noob: What are you...? *He then notices it. Bit has slammed the rod into the control panel, which is flickering and bursting with light, illuminating the darkness around them.* You... you... Bit: Yeah, I think you’ve ranted enough, Kingsy. *With that he yanks the rod out of the machine and swings it right at the King, who cannot slide away without his control over the magic that the panel afforded him.* King Noob: *takes a shot right to the head, sending him crashing to the floor* Ugh! Bit: You were right about one thing. Power really can delude a person. Just look at you, thinking that this Room of yours and all its lovely little accessories gave you the right to screw around with the second homes of so many of us. *Bit kneels down next to the fallen King, in a reversal of roles, and grins* Bit: Still, no need to worry about any of that now I’ve taken care of things here, right? King Noob: *cradling his head* You fool! *uses what little speed he has left to scamper over to the control panel before Bit can do anything about it* My power! My void! The Room is supposed to envelop this whole world wide web! What have you done...?! *The King throws himself onto the control panel, in hope he can salvage the mess, only to be electrocuted by the sparks that are spewing from it. Bit simply sighs and shakes his head.* Bit: All I wanted to do was get revenge for what you did. But why bother? This is just pathetic. *Bit starts to leave, when the King, despite being electrocuted, calls out to him.* King Noob: Do not forget my words, Bit Master! Ugh! *shudders as the bolts envelop him, trying desperately to rearrange the mess* Even if I should fall, it will not be the end of the noob invasion! Even if The Room does not claim the space left by your board, something else will! And it will be for your own good! Bit: *grins* Come on, man. How can you talk down to me while you’re grasping so tight onto what remains of your power? *turns to the exit* We don’t need somebody like you to tell us how to run things. We’re not perfect, but we learn, and we get things right in the end. That’s more than can be said about you. *With that Bit leaves the King to his now exploding control panel.* Bit: Seeya, Kingsy. *Bit steps out of the doorway, and leaps down, rolling with the impact of the fall. He turns back to the doorway, only to see it shrink into nothingness.* Celest: *swinging a corded 360 controller at oncoming noobs* Bit! What happened? Bit: *turns to face the group, who are dealing with the rest of the stragglers* I took care of the King. Jake: So what, are we safe now? *tossing the C in his username at a group of noobs, before catching it boomerang-style.* Bit: We’re about as safe as we always are. *grins* So yeah. We’re alright. Boozer: We’ve still got a slight noob problem here, so d’you mind helping out now? Or are you too knackered from your little showdown? *punches out another noob* Bit: Come on, you should know me better than that. *produces his moderation stick, and runs into the fray.* Category:Transcript